servafandomcom-20200215-history
Randi (race)
The Randi are a race that appeared in the Milky Way some thousands of years ago. Their origins were not well-known and not well-understood, but gradually, the Randi came to be a major regional influence. An ill-fated expedition was prepared by the Randi originally in Andromeda, the goal of which was to reach another galaxy and spread Randi influence there. The prime motivation for this act, as is the case for most things the Randi do, was to achieve respect and admiration, and to carve out a legacy for oneself. While most of the expedition's members were expected to die, they were also supposed to be granted favor in the afterlife (known as the Infinite Sky) and thus receive tremendous legacy - their portraits were made into tattoos which adorned all their children. The expedition organizer, however, would benefit the most. It is unknown what they got out of it, in the end, since such events are literally millions of light-years away. The expedition arrived in an, at the time, vacant region of space, and was able to settle a few planets before running into the Ishamshuk Empire. Competition between the two races happened quick, and the Randi's rapid expansion and consolidation served as the context through which the Ishamshuk saw Human encroachment, leading to a fierce rivalry. Physical Characteristics and Physiology The Randi evolved on a distant world in Andromeda, so anything that we know about it is related second-hand from the descendants of the extragalactic expedition. In any case, by all accounts, it was a harsh and unforgiving world, desolate and bone-dry. At the equator of the planet the climate was so wild and hot that life (at least, most 'normal' life) could not live there. Life therefore evolved in the north and south hemispheres separated and isolated from one another, for the most part. Even in these more temperate zones however, life was hard - food and water were relatively scarce and in constant competition. It was in the north hemisphere that the Randi appeared, and natural selection began to heavily favor intelligence as well as highly efficient and robust bodies, capable of great feats of endurance. All Randi are born male, and at some point in their life may choose to be female (hermaphrodites). A female may lay up to 800,000 eggs in her lifetime, but it is more commonly in the range of 300,000. Once the eggs are dispersed, groups of males come by to fertilize as many eggs as they can. The fertilization process is not simple, and takes time, so some eggs may not still be 'alive' by the end of it. These eggs are considered a delicacy as well as currency, and are prized possessions particularly if they come from a strong bloodline. Randi have a serpentine appearance, with four arms and a single large 'foot'. They are on average a bit shorter than humans, due to the nature of their homeworld. They have a keen eyesight, especially at night, with many eyelids that can be opened and closed at will depending on environment. Their bodies can store water as well as fat, can sweat, regenerate muscular tissue, and can go for days without sleep or food. Their ability to endure in harsh environments is unsurpassed - in fact, only humans come anywhere close. Biochemistry The Randi breathe oxygen and use water as a solvent. They are carbon-based lifeforms with iron blood (hemoglobin). They are cold-blooded, which was not overly disadvantageous due to the relatively static nature of their homeworld's climate. Early History: Origins of Civilization The Randi organized themselves into clans and tribes much as other sapients do, though these clans were often entirely one family unit and had disproportionately high populations. The harsh environment of their homeworld led to a culture centered around conservation and survival - ruthless efficiency and pragmatism were the ideals of Randi society, then as now. Randi civilization was constantly imperiled: famine could strike without warning, the desert was always rapidly encroaching from all directions, the water sources were unpredictable and shifted and flooded, rival clans could attack and destroy years of work. Religion and philosophy were born from this desperate time, as was technology. The city was invented; writing and pottery allowed food and water to be organized and stored, mathematics and irrigation were developed to better control the rivers and lakes, and dykes were built to shield settlements against a flood. Weapons and high walls protected settlements from rival clans as well as that settlement's wealth against raiders and plunderers. Civilization had safeguarded the Randi against near certain extinction, but occasionally, desperation still set in, and a clan could be forced into cannibalism. The leaders of Randi society were parents, that is, those who had laid the eggs and fertilized their children, who become the clan's members. They formed the Elder Council of a city, and familial bonds lead to alliances and these alliances lead to closer associations over larger distances, creating kingdoms loosely tied together by blood. As time went on, Randi societies became more homogeneous. As any woman with sufficient respect could in theory create her own people and land to rule, laws were created to prevent this, but to placate these powerful people, land was often awarded by those that were more powerful. This constant demand for land and people created a snowballing effect which lead to large-scale conflicts and wars early in Randi history over limited resources. However Randi did not always fight, and indeed discovered that it was often better to trade for what one needed rather than try to subdue someone into handing it over to you. A barter economy developed, food preservatives, such as salt, were highly valued as a trade good. Randi are a very trusting species, since each individual must pull his own weight to survive, and haggling is seen as rude in all but the most extreme circumstances, as it implies a lack of trust in the integrity of the deal being made. While barter played a large role in Randi economics, diplomatic and familial favors were a currency of sorts, and on a more local and regional scale, the unfertilized dead eggs of powerful and respected people. Life and Society Families and Clans Fighting and Warfare Settlements and working life Culture Randi culture is ruthlessly geared toward survival. Respect Randi value respect above all things, and it plays into survival. A female hoping to lay eggs can only expect any males to come fertilize them if she is respected, though the very act of laying eggs itself can earn a lot of respect (as it is a energy-expensive process and Randi have dealt with scarcity for thousands of years). Respect, therefore, is everything, and earning it becomes everything, to the point that it can be treated as a currency (with the physical manifestation of a respected person's unfertilized eggs, to be eaten). Cannibalism Before Randi went to the stars and discovered abundance, food was often scarce, and cannibalism was common. If famine threatened a population, a certain number would be put on a list to be eaten as food, an act that gave a lot of respect in the afterlife (see religion). The population would be culled down to where the harvest could support it, and then those chosen to be eaten, were eaten by their kin. As Randi do not establish social bonds with anyone but the closest immediate family, this is usually not an issue, and there were few times that those who were to be cannibalized protested these acts, since it was a high honor both in this life and in the next. Another form of cannibalism comes in the form of Randi eggs. Since the fertilization process is extensive and time consuming, some eggs die before they all can be fertilized. These eggs are a delicacy, all the sweeter if a highly respected person laid them, and are used as currency, charms, and as a trade good throughout all Randi history. In modern times, cannibalism is rare, but may still happen. In the event of a death of a revered individual, their body may be consumed at the funeral feast by their closest servants and family members, in the hope that their virtues will spread through the flesh. It may also occur as the Randi's way to declare a just war or prove a point to the enemy. Language The Randi communicate through signs, as their vocal chords are relatively primitive. Because they have 4 arms and thus 4 hands, Randi sign languages are almost impossible for a Human to 'speak'. A human may eventually learn how to read it, though, however they would have to write in order to talk back. Art Randi use their bodies as expression, and decorate and paint themselves lavishly depending on situation. Warriors would paint themselves to look intimidating or feel closer to home, mourning clansmen would paint masks of pain. If a respected person dies, their close friends and family may get memorial tattoos that last a lifetime. Dance also plays a major role in Randi art and culture, and certain body art with a certain dance can commemorate a certain ritual or reflect an emotion. Because the Randi's primary form of communication is signing, dancing becomes the ultimate form of expression. It is how these inaudible signs become poetry and music. Religion Religion plays a major role in Randi civilization, perhaps the most of any race in the Milky Way galaxy. While there were many hundreds of religions in Randi history, today there is a single major religion to which more than 90% of the population practices, that of the Infinite Sky. While other starfaring civilizations underwent a revolution during the interstellar transition which made a majority of their populations secular, in the case of the Randi, it only strengthened this particular religion, since it was, at a glance, coherent with the true state of the universe. Randi today are taught that the meaning of life is to rise above obstacles and maintain harmony with nature, which is infinite, and civilization insignificant to it. In older times, there was a pantheon of deities, which survive in fringe forms today, and ritual sacrifices of children also were commonplace in the past. However ancestor worship is still a major part of daily life, especially respected ancestors (see respect above). Dishonesty and waste are obscene, as is shame (since it reduces potential for respect). Technology Compared to the technology of other races, the Randi could be said to be masters of efficiency and survival. Their virtual simulations are known for their attention to detail and reality, the logic being that high quality simulations should train people to be better at their jobs, and more efficient. Their life support technology is unmatched, and Randi are truly capable of living anywhere in the galaxy in a range of temperatures and pressures comfortable to them. Their spacesuits are highly robust, and perhaps the best known in two galaxies. Transportation technology is also important, since Randi are naturally slow-moving creatures, and comes in the form of spiral pneumatic tubes functioning like railways, and grav chutes, used for jumping travel. However, their medical knowledge is relatively poor. Randi can and will treat minor ailments, but never bothered to deal with life-threatening illnesses and injuries, because their culture sees this as wasteful and not pragmatic. If someone is dying, they are usually simply left to die, and their bodies will be recycled for some other purpose. In addition, Randi have little experience working with water, so it seems, and even less knowledge of technologies related to it. Category:Races